Catfished
by RayvinWing
Summary: Santana finds herself caught in the web of a questionable internet relationship with a troubled but talented writer. Can Quinn and Rachel help her detach herself from this person? And when did Santana start reading fanfiction on the internet? [On-Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction ever! So please read and review. I love improving myself so feel free to drop me a line any time.**

**I don't own Glee, though I would LOVE to own Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron... but alas, that is not the case.**

**I'd like to thank Pensieri for helping me get off my ass to try my hand at writing. You rock hardcore socks!**

**I haven't a beta right now so, if anyone is interested in correcting my horrible spelling and grammar issues... please message me.**

**Anywho, on with the show! I hope you enjoy the story =]**

* * *

Who knew that one mistake could create so many others? I did. I've learned that a lapse in judgement can create a shift in your reality/universe, cause you to second guess your sanity, or even cost you your life.

My name is Santana Lopez and this is a story about how my lapse in judgement almost cost me my sanity.

Let's see, normally people start their stories with "Once upon a time..." but I ain't got time for that shit so I'm just gonna start with... Tuesday.

I was chillin' in my room, listening to the super sexy sounds of Kimbra on my Pandora and reading the latest installment of my favorite guilty pleasure... fan fiction from The Facts of Life. That Jo bitch and I are a lot alike... Awesome, badass, bitches who don't take shit from , I've been spending too much time with Berry because now I'm monologuing.

Point is, I was reading the latest chapter in this story, right, and I'm getting really engrossed in the content so I decided to drop a line to the writer and see if I can find out when the next chapter will be posted. Santana Lopez normally doesn't do patience well when it comes to her stories. Though, in this case, I made an exception.

So, like, I figured I'd help this person along in order to keeps my reading going. Anyway, color me surprised when the writer actually responds to my comment. Wasn't expecting such a speedy reply. Dude must be desperate for human contact or something.

The IM reads : "Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to review my work. It means a lot to me when I receive honest interest in my writing."

Well damn... A writer that ACTUALLY replies to their fans. This could be interesting.

So I type back: "No prob. Your story is just really gripping and I look forward to the next chapter. Mind giving me a hint? I admit to having a problem with patience and if I don't take the opportunity to ask you while I have your attention, it'll just fuck with me 'til you post up the next chapter."

And on it goes for the next couple of hours. I was NOT expecting to talk to the writer of this story but I found myself chatting with her (turns out the writer is also a lady lover like myself)... Wanky.

Now, normally, I don't DO shit like this because I refuse to get caught up in some lame ass online friendship/relationship/pen-pal-ship... thing. I have more important shit to do with my day and honesty, I'm just skeptical like that. Besides, all I'm doing is killing time until Britt gets over being with that bionic brainiac, Artie. It's all good... kinda. Well, it's NOT but I don't wanna talk about that shit right now.

* * *

Here's a little back-story on me. I like to keep others at a distance. People irritate me to no end and I don't trust most folks as far as I can throw them. My life has been about protecting myself and the small number of people I've allowed into my inner circle. People like Britt and Q. Sometimes Berry, when that little munchkin isn't workin' my last damn nerve. And maybe the rest of the Gleeks, but if you tell that shit to anyone, I will ends you and make it look like an accident.

Entiendes? Good.

Moving on with my story...

I know it was a bad idea but, I started getting excited whenever I saw another message from 'C' (won't tell you her whole name because that's not what this is about). Our conversations were long and went way beyond just simple review and respond messages. Shit, this chick was FLIRTING with me... I mean, who wouldn't? I'm hot shit on a stick and like, I'd bump uglies with my clone (if one existed), but again, that's not the point.

The fact is, her flirting like, came outta left field on me. One minute, I'm complimenting her on her writing style (shut up, I'm not a complete moron) and the next, she's telling me that she MIGHT be developing a personality crush on me. Like... WTF!? Seriously? I've only been chatting with her for a WEEK and we don't even know what the other looks like. I mean, my avatar pic is of some random hottie named Carly Pope from some old ass WB TV show I never got around to watching and hers was like some weird made up symbol... Thing!

WeirdER part of all this? I actually feel flattered. Like what the actual FUCK!? So, instead of responding to this most recent message right away, I do the only thing that makes sense for me to do... I call Q over.

This bitch... Always making me wait forever to just get to the fuckin' monkey in most situations.

I'm stuck on the phone with her yammering about her most recent argument with Pyramid Nipples (STILL don't understand what Berry and Q ever saw in THAT waste of freakishly tall skin). Though she's not dating him and neither is Berry for that matter (Tubbers and the Hobbit are seeing each other... Wanky), she still has to deal with his childish need for constant attention.

Girl needs to just tell him to shove it and enjoy her lady-loving with the midget because all that unnecessary teenage angst will turn into awesome sex and I can go back to doing better things instead of having my ear chewed off like... Right now.

"I can't believe he doesn't get that I don't want to be with him anymore... or that Rachel isn't going to go back to him ether. Like, seriously?! What part of 'I don't want your baby dick' doesn't he understand?" Quinn sighs and I roll my eyes as I reply.

"As much as I enjoy you putting the giant gelatinous man in his place, can we get back to the important topic here... Me?" I can just picture that Fabray eyebrow raising at my comment and smirk inwardly as she sighs again.

"Yeah yeah. What did you want again? And why do I have to come over in order to deal with yet ANOTHER episode of the Crazy Santana show?"

I roll my eyes again because, seriously? Q should already know that I don't just ask for her input on things. I'm kinda in serious need of assistance otherwise I wouldn't have called her overachieving ass. "Q, just bring your ass over and keep your whining to a minimum. I don't wanna have to drop kick your ass because then mini me won't shut up about how violence is bad and I REALLY don't wanna go there. Just humor me. Come over ASAP."

I hang up and lean back in my chair while staring at the little plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars that Britt and I put up on my ceiling back in the 6th grade. 'How did I let this shit happen and what am I supposed to do now?'

Guess I better explain what I'm getting at better, huh? Let's backtrack a bit so I can explain how I got to this very moment.

I have a huge ego. Pssh... We all know that and I'm used to people just brushing off certain comments and just passively basking in my awesome. I didn't actually think I could actually get in over my head doing it. I always have a plan. I'm the master of manipulation and my psychic Mexican third eye makes it damn near impossible for shit to slip past me. So how the FUCK did I miss this person ACTUALLY becoming attached to me?!

* * *

Okay, here's what went down... I started talking to 'C', as I said, because her stories are fuckin' bomb and who wouldn't want to give kudos where they were due? Anyway, turns out this bitch is witty.

Like SUPER witty.

Almost as witty as me but we both know that shit will never happen. No one surpasses Santana Fucking Lopez.

For about a day or two, our conversations were limited to how her writing was coming along. I'd ask, she'd respond... Pretty simple shit. Then, she started telling me that if I wanted to know what happened in the next chapter before she updated, that she'd slip me a copy over IM... Tempting, but I always turned her down. I'm actually more patient than people give me credit for being... sometimes. Comes with the territory of being awesome, I assure you.

Anyway, she started throwing in little winky emojis at the ends of her messages and, at first, I thought nothing of it.

But, when she starts telling me she thinks I'm adorable and she's starting to feel like reading my reviews is the best part of her day? My eyebrows raise. But, again, I let it slide. Cue the following week and now, she's calling me names like dear, sweetie, and the even more interesting... Baby.

Huh... Not so sure I can ignore those. Along with the 'terms of endearment' (no jokes in correlation to the fucking movie, yo, or I'll go all Lima Heights up in this bitch), she's talking to me about her personal life more and more... like I care.

Apparently, her stories are based on things that ACTUALLY happened to her over the trippy considering a couple of her stories are pretty dark (abusive relationships, miscarriage scares, and super creep-like family members).

I try not to judge because it ain't like my life is all roses and sunshine. I mean, considering all the shit I did to myself and others before I came out junior year? Who am I to be tossing that first, big ass hypocritical stone, right?

So I listen and try to be a good friend about the whole thing by telling her she's not the broken piece of shit she thinks she is.

Her response?

She says she feels like she's developing feelings for me!

Like woah...

Back up the truck, calm ya tits, have a woo-sah moment, and re-evaluate what you just said to me.

A stranger. On the Internet. After like a week or two of casual communication. I mean, I'm LITERALLY just words on a screen to her so what's with all the Swimfan attention? I don't know how to tell this chick to back off without feeling like I'm gonna become a character in her next story and I REALLY don't want some psycho stalker bitch chillin' in my bushes if it turns out she's like some super genius hacker crazy.

See why I need Q's brain on this one?

I'm too pretty to die like that. So, I take a deep breath to calm down, shake my head to clear the onslaught of panic-driven scenarios in my head and wait for Quinn to arrive so she can help me figure out what the fuck to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here I go again. This is the second chapter already. My apologies for not posting this yesterday... Life has decided to kick my ass. Hopefully, you'll forget me for the shorter chapter. I'll try to make the next one better.**

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. I'm surprised at myself for being able to stay on task this long. Haha.**

**Anyway, I still don't own Glee or any of the characters. Please continue to read and review.**

**On to chapter 2!**

* * *

Q-ball finally shows up as I'm contemplating the many ways to kill her with a salad fork and I can hear before seeing that Rachel Berry had decided to tag along. I love that little munchkin to death (I will deny that in public til the day I die) but, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her dramatic attitude at the moment. Quinn realized her mistake the second Berry rushed into my room to talk to me and I quickly covered her mouth with my palm while glaring at Quinn.

"Why did you allow Martha Stewart Jr. to come with you? I know her magically delicious leprechaun vaj prompted you to NOT listen to your brain but I thought you understood the urgency of this situation?" I squash the urge to grind my teeth as I look down at Rachel. "Not that I don't enjoy laughing at your unnecessarily long-winded rants about the merits of caution on the internet... but, I need to speak to Q WITHOUT the missing Von Trapp child's input."

Rachel stepped back to get away from my hand and stamped her foot while huffing out an indignant breath. " I'll have you know, Santana Lopez, that I am more than capable of refraining from lecturing others on the importance of caution. Though, in YOUR case, I already know that you wouldn't listen to my incredibly sound logic nor would you admit to the folly of your actions so, I'm merely here to support Quinn and offer additional advice as to how you should handle this ridiculous predicament into which you've allowed yourself."

I blink slowly before look at Q with an 'I told you' so expression on my face. She sighs and walks over to Rachel, putting a hand on the loud-mouthed midget's shoulder. "Babe, S has a point. She DID ask me to come by alone to talk. I'm sure she'll call on your brilliant mind when the time comes but, for the time being... would you please take the car and head back to your house? I promise to call you when S is ready to discuss this situation with you."

Rachel raises an eyebrow and tilts her head at Q in a way that tells her tthat she's in for a long talk later before signing and walking out of my room without so much as a peep.

Once the hobbit is out of the house, Quinn closes my bedroom door and rests her head against it. "I'm sorry for Rachel, S. I swear I wasn't trying to push her off on you. She overheard our conversation and refused to get out of the car when it was time for me to head over."

I sit back down on my bed and gesture for Quinn to take a seat also before taking a deep breath. "Well, now that I finally have your undivided attention... let's gets down to business. Let me tell you how my sexy self snagged a crazy bitch."

* * *

After a couple hours of conversation, I stop and sigh loudly while waiting for Quinn to respond to my story. Quinn cleared her throat before leaning back in my computer chair. "You really don't do things half-assed... do you, S?" She sighs and shakes her head at me. "No, I guess not. So, what should I do? I mean, I don't even know this chick and already she's giving me those 'gonna show up on your doorstep with a U-Haul and a dog' lesbian vibes."

Q raises an eyebrow at me and smirks slightly before tapping her chin in thought. "Why not just play it out and see what happens? She hasn't done anything creepy and even though it's obvious you're freaked out, I haven't seen you this invested in someone since Britt." I flinch and clench my jaw before looking out my bedroom window. "I don't wanna talk about her. This isn't about her or that Tron Legacy reject, Artie." I hear Q sigh and before she can say anything else, I continue. "Seriously, Q! She had her chance! I even came out for her like she wanted... and she still chose that damn Transformer over me! I don't want to EVER talk about Brittany and what she did to me." I lower my head and hope that Quinn doesn't see the tears in my eyes. "I've been fine... just dealing with you and the hobbit locking lips in my presence. I JUST got over my nightmares. I just refuse to go back, Quinn."

I feel Q's arms slowly wrap around me as she settles down on my bed next to me. "I know, Santana. All the more reason to try being happy with this 'C' person. I know this situation isn't ideal and Rach would kill me for encouraging you but... you need to stop punishing yourself for the things you can't change and try to be happy with yourself. Find someone who will adore you as much as your friends do. Rachel and I will always be here for you, okay?" She places a soft kiss on my temple and my eyebrow raises slightly. 'That's new. Never known Quinn to be so affectionate before'.

I pull back from her a bit, since she hasn't let me go, and smirk at her. "Aww, are we getting soft now, Q? Should I be thanking Rachel for taming your shrew?" She makes a disgusted face and shoves me away in a playful manner. "Shut up, Santana! I can always call Rachel back and have her lecture you on propriety. She still has that PowerPoint presentation on your use of profanity ready to go." She raises her eyebrow again and I barely contain my groan. "Fine. Whatever... just keep the midget away from me."

Almost immediately after that statement, my stomach growls loudly and Quinn laughs at me. "Maybe now is the time to feed the beast? I'll go call Rachel and have her pick up some Chinese on her way back over. We can spend the rest of today just hanging out. We can worry about your non-relationship relationship later."

She takes out her phone after getting up from my bed. As she reaches the door, she turns back to me with an unreadable expression on her face, "Keep in mind, if this 'C' hurts you in any way... she better hope I don't find her." Then she steps out the door while talking to Rachel.

"Hey babe, mind picking up our usual from that Chinese place on your way back over to Santana's? Yes, Rachel. I'm aware that you aren't a delivery person. I promise to make it up to you later..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My apologies for the short chapter update. I'm dealing with a dying friend so my focus isn't what it is normally. I will try to post a chapter each week once things calm down.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has been kind enough to leave me feedback about the story. I really appreciate it. I plan to pick up the pace in the next couple of chapters so, please, stick with me for a little while longer.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling... ON TO CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

After Rachel got back to my house, we spread out on my bed and turned on Netflix so I could get my Sherlock on. Now, I may be a fine as shit lady-loving lesbian but, there is something about Benedict Cumberbatch... Wanky. Anyway, as we're starting the second season, Quinn and Rachel are becoming more disgustingly adorable by the moment. I watch as they whisper into each other's ears and fight the urge to gag loudly.

"Come on, children. Behave. If I had known you two were gonna make sex eyes at each other all night, I would have rigged a camera and gotten alcohol."

Rachel huffs and turns her head to address me, smirking slightly, "While I enjoy the idea of putting on a performance, the idea of you watching and or recording my private moments with Quinn actually unsettles me greatly."

Q raises an eyebrow at me and sighs while shaking her head. "Wow, S... way to kill a mood. By the way, have you heard from your parents about their next trip? Rach and I are still okay to stay with you during that weekend, right? I wanna know what to tell my mom."

"We're good to go on the weekend slumber-palooza. All I ask is that you two try not to jump my bones when we hit the sack. I know y'all want all up on this... but I'm not quite sure I want a mouthful of midget just yet. Though, I might reconsider with the right amount of tequila in my system." I laugh as I take in Berry's appalled facial expression and Q's angry eyebrow. "Don't make that face, Q-ball. You know I'm kidding. I wouldn't dream of taking away your lady-loving time with Tiny."

"While I appreciate your support of my relationship with Quinn, I don't think we'll be needing your... services any time soon," Rachel replies while putting up the trash from the food trays and heading towards the door. I look over at Quinn and smirk as I catch her biting her bottom lip in thought. Again... Wanky.

"Yeah yeah, Midge... I get it. No add ons to your family plan. I'm just glad someone managed to remove the sticks from both your asses. Happiness looks good on you two and after all the drama y'all circled before getting to the point was turning school into the set of Dynasty."

Rachel rolls her eyes and leaves the room to dispose of our dinner trash while Quinn looks through my queue for our next movie.

As soon as the dwarf is outta earshot, Q turns to me and kisses my cheek affectionately. "Look, I know you like Rach. Why do you pick on her so much? I feel like I'm watching a second grade boy pulling pigtails on the playground."

I sigh and play with my comforter before responding. "You know why I do what I do. Don't pretend like you wouldn't be doin' the same if our roles were reversed. We both like picking on Rach." Quinn smiles slightly and turns back to the TV and my eyes narrow. "What's with the smile, Quinnifer?" She doesn't respond and continues to smile like she knows something I don't... it's irritating.

Once the next show is queued up, Quinn turns around again and tackles me before pinning me down. "Santana, I know you're trying to distance yourself after what happened with Britt. Just know that you DO deserve to be happy. Rachel and I will always sstand by you. We're your friends and we love you, okay?"

She sits back from my face but remains sitting on my body. "I know, Quinn. I'm glad you two are in my corner... even if I DO have to sit through your lame attempts to hide humping Tiny with your eyes."

Rachel chooses this moment to reappear and the look she has on her face is difficult to read. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes before sighing. "If you're done play fighting, I'd like to have my girlfriend back. She looks at the TV and gasps happily before making herself comfortable with us on the bed. "I love Doctor Who!"

"Wait, what?! Come on Q, I thought you were trying to cheer me up? Couldn't we watch Firefly or Buffy instead?" I groan.

"Santana, I had to put up with your incessant bitching earlier today. I'm ENTITLED to an episode of Doctor Who."

Rachel giggles at Quinn and kisses her cheek. In response to their never-ending cuteness, I roll my eyes up to the ceiling and grumble to myself.

This night just might be the longest night of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait between the last chapter and this one. My friend passed away and things have just been rough for me. I also got sick shortly after and my Dad injured his knee while visiting family so I had to haul my cookies out of town to take care of him.**

**Now that things have settled down a bit, I've posted the next chapter. Please try not to flame me too much for how short this chapter is. I'm hoping that my focus comes back soon so I can give you readers the full chapter awesomeness y'all deserve!**

**Once again, I do not own Glee or any of the characters though, what happens to said characters in my dreams... I TOTALLY have control over... Wanky.**

**Anyway... on with the show!**

* * *

After multiple episodes of Doctor Who, Quinn and Rachel finally decide to take pity on me and switch to watching both the Hunger Games and Catching Fire. 'Note to self... kidnap Jennifer Lawrence and Jenna Malone.' Somewhere around the half-way point of Catching Fire, I start to feel my eyelids getting heavy and see Quinn trying to smother a yawn with her hand so I pause the movie for a moment to suggest we switch into pj's before continuing the film.

Both of them nod and head over to my dresser where Quinn keeps some of her clothes for sleep overs. They grab a couple of tanks and shorts then take turns using the bathroom to change. Since it's my house and I gives no fucks about Rachel's prudish comments about nudity in front of company, I grab my own sleep gear (white tank and a pair of Cheerios shorts), before plopping back down onto my bed.

"Hurry up, bitches. I needs to get my Jennifer Lawrence back on."

"Seriously Santana, I don't understand why you feel the need to butcher the English language when you and I both know you are capable of more verbose statements than the ones you insist on utilizing."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you can speak like a normal human being but something tells me you enjoy being an insufferable know-it-all. There, I used insufferable in a sentence. Gets off my back, Small Wonder."

I smirk when Rachel rolls her eyes and sighs. 'Point to Santana.'

Once Q is outta the bathroom, we get comfortable around my TV so we can finish the movie. My phone vibrates from my night stand as the credits roll at the end of the movie, and I reach over to see what the notification was for. '1 new message on FictionWeb'. I raise my eyebrow and open the file to see another message from 'C'.

"You just popped into my mind and I figured I'd drop you a line to see how your day is going. You won't believe what happened to me at work today! One of the guys in my department cornered me and kissed me while trying to feel me up! I kneed him in his junk and told him to back off. I don't get why people think it's cool to put their hands on me like that. It just incredibly annoying. I'm just a girl. What the F?! Anyway, I hope to hear back from you soon, babe. -C"

After reading the message, I feel like my eyebrows disappeared somewhere in to my hairline, they were so high up. I look over to see if Q or Rach are paying attention... and both of them are asleep with Midge curled into Quinn's arms. '

Fuck... what do I do? I know I should probably respond... but how? And seriously, sexual harassment in the work place much? Maybe I should respond and ask if she at least reported his creeper ass for putting his hands on her goodies like that. I hope that guy got more than a knee to the jewels...'

I shrug and start typing in my reply to her before closing out of the message app and tucking myself into bed. I shut off the TV and lights before shutting my eyes for some much needed rest.

'I'll tell Q and Rach about the message tomorrow and see if what I did was the right thing. Though... if I'm honest with myself, I'm kinda glad she feels like she can talk to me about the every day things. It's kinda chill having someone who actually wants to share their life with me. Maybe I SHOULD see where this goes and stop worrying so much about everything.'

* * *

The next day, I explain the message from 'C' and my response to Quinn and Rachel.

True to form, Rach gets all huffy and tries to tell me to be more discerning about the way I handle this situation. That I shouldn't lead this girl on if she's really developing feelings for me because my attitude is so ambivalent. Quinn just tells me to be careful what how much of myself I give to this girl because I don't actually know her or even what she looks like... which actually, gives me an idea about what my step should be.

"You're both right. I'll be more careful about how I interact with 'C' and I promise not to put myself in a position to get hurt. Trust me when I say, a relationship is the furthest thing from my mind right now but, it wouldn't hurt to at least attempt to get to know this chick. I mean, I can't blame the bitch for having good taste. The least I can do is give her more time to bask in the sexiness that is Santana Lopez, right?" I smirk when both Rachel and Quinn groan at me.

"Spare me, S," Quinn says as she and Rachel make ready to leave my house.

"Why? Where's the fun in that, my dear Quinnifer?" I grin cheekily while pinching Q's cheek.

"Stop calling me that or I will tell Rach what we discussed last night while she was out of the room." She raises an eyebrow at me and my eyes widen slightly.

"You wouldn't dare... You play dirty, Q-ball."

Quinn grins at me and winks before shoving a rapidly blinking Rachel out of the front door. "I'll call you later, S."

After the Bobsie Twins have left, I head upstairs to my bedroom. I sit at my laptop and log in to my FW account so I can gets my fanfiction fix for the day. Just as I'm about to get into another F.O.L. story, I receive another message from 'C'.

"Well... here goes nothing..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I found myself inspired to crank out another chapter for you guys. I've also gone back over my reviews about past chapters and corrected a lot of my errors. Thank you guys so much for constructive criticism. No one will ever improve if we don't pass along our knowledge and insight to one another.**

**And... once again, I do not own Glee or any of its characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy's brilliant mind and I will forever be envious of his quick wit and plot twists (American Horror Story).**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of Catfished! Enjoy!**

* * *

I spend the rest of my afternoon chatting with 'C' and checking up on various other stories that I have bookmarked. Some time around 6 pm, I get a text from Quinn checking up on me to see how I'm doing (being nosy as FUCK).

Part of me is happy that Quinn's relationship with the tiny dancer has mellowed her out some. It's much easier to have conversations without her shutting down or deflecting.

The problem with her little relationship?

Quinn has lost a bit of her 'fighting spirit'. It's not as much fun to argue with her anymore. It's almost like her wings have been clipped or like she's a bit TOO tame for our usual friendship. And seriously? When did Q become so cuddly and affectionate?

I mean, the occasional hug or kind word is cool but, the kisses on the cheek and weird little blushes and lip bites? What the hell has Berry been putting in that bitch's coffee every morning!?

Not gonna lie, a part of me has always wondered what it would be like to tussle with Q in the bedroom. I mean, that girl is just bustin' at the seams with passion and fire. You'd have to be an idiot not to want to know what kind of attitude her Unholy Majesty would bring to the bedroom.

Gotta shake my head of those thoughts.

It's not really a good idea to be thinking of one of your best friends like that... even if you DO know they'd be willing to roll around in the sheets with you. Quinn has Berry and I need to get my own playthings together because Santana Lopez does NOT do celibacy.

I'm too hot for the life of a god damned school marm. I bought these fuckin' boobs and I intend to rule the world with them!

Back to what I was talking about before... Q's weirdness.

Rachel must have some killer seduction skills to be able to keep that crazy bitch on such a short leash.

Kinda makes you wonder just what kind of stuff lurks beneath the surface with Barbara Jr.

Hmm...

Probably shouldn't think about that either. Berry is hot in her own 'dark, twisted Japanese businessman's fantasy' sort of way. Those short skirts she's always wearing? The universe is now well aware of the fact that she has an ass that could make a grown man cry! And those large, brown doe eyes and long brown hair?

Yep!

Not going there.

I love my friends and I will NOT think about making either one of them (preferably both AT THE SAME TIME) scream my name. God, the contrast between their skin-tones alone...

That's incredibly counter-productive (fuck you AGAIN, Thesaurus-Rex Berry) line of contemplation.

Besides, 'C' sent me a message about what she's like in bed and little juicy tidbits about her sensitivity... I think now is the time to find out what this chick looks like. Auntie Tana needs to know what her fan looks like. I'm figurin'... a little mild chit-chat about out days... maybe slip in a few descriptive words about my sexy-as-fuck features and see if she bites. If that works, GO IN FOR THE KILL!

* * *

**C: Hey you! Just got your response and... now I need to ask. What do you look like? You don't HAVE to tell me or anything. I just thought I'd ask. I get the impression that our friendship isn't going to collapse so easily so I figured we could dig a little deeper. I'll send you a pic so you can put a face to my messages. But, like I said, it's fine if you don't want to do anything like that.**

**Snixx: Wow. Kind of a bold question to ask me so early into the game, Missy. Gotta admit, I'm a little impressed. You already know I'm Latina... so I can tell you that I have dark brown eyes and long hair. As for my banging ass body (haha), I'm a cheerleader at school and lots of folks want all up on this. Hmm... maybe we can just do a pic exchange? It's probably better to show you my perfection in technicolor than with words. I'd apologize about my ego but, what's the point. I know I'm good-looking and I always tell things like this are. That's how Snixx rolls.**

**C: ... Okay. You've got a deal. We'll swap pics then... let's see... I guess, ask questions about likes/dislikes?**

**Snixx: Sounds like a plan. Ladies first *winks***

**C: *blushing* O-okay.**

**C: 1 NEW PIC MESSAGE**

* * *

I sit back from my screen at this point and blink rapidly at what can be seen on my screen.

'This bitch is HOT!' Shoulder-length red hair, sparkling green eyes, freckles, and the cutest fuckin' dimples I've ever seen. I think Q-ball was right about trying new things.

Please let this girl live nearby because I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into THAT... AT ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay... I figured that I'd go ahead and post the next chapter while I still had the energy to do so. I've been in a weirdly productive mood the last couple of days so TA-DAH! Presents for all!**

**I'm starting to sound like a broken record but, I STILL do no own glee or any of its characters. I just like to dress them up and make them do naughty things to each other in my writing.**

**Now... On with the show!**

* * *

So... I've been chatting with my fantasy redhead for the last few hours and, I gotta admit, I'm starting to see what she meant about personality crushes. This chick has pretty much been run through the mill by everyone she's EVER encountered. Kudos to her for not burning some bitches' houses down. I know I would have done some damage.

Anyway, we're definitely past the 'shop talk' about her stories and have moved on to the 'Do I look good in this bikini or this pair of booty shorts' type of communication. Home girl is BANGING... though, she doesn't seem to live in my neck of the woods. Sad days but, I think I've just found a reason to weasel some frequent flyer miles out of mi Papi. 'C' is so tiny... shorter than Rachel (totes didn't see THAT coming) and she's an older woman (me gusta mucho).

I haven't decided if I want to tell Q about all the flirtatious conversations that seem to be on the horizon because I still have my doubts. I mean, I'm not used to things working out in my favor without someone running from the room crying, so, there's gotta be a catch to all this good fortune. I'm too much of a realist to look at everything through rose-colored glasses like the rest of my generation seems to be cool using. I deal in empirical evidence (Bones' vocabulary rubbing off on me... I can dig it).

I KNOW I'm not saying anything to the Magical Midget of Oz. She'll never let me hear the end of her long-winded speeches. Maybe I should talk to Quinn about sexing Tiny up so well that she's unable to talk so much afterwards. That would be nice...

I wonder what sex between those two works. I'm pretty sure Quinn holds the reigns in the bedroom because I don't think her fragile psyche could handle taking orders... especially from Rachel. Some things will never change. Though... now that I think about it (and WHY am I thinking about it), Rach has a pretty impressive stubborn streak working for her. I'm sure she can withhold all kinds of wanky activity if Q doesn't give Tinkerbell what she wants.

I shake my head after that last thought. No good ever came from trying to figure out mythical creatures like Leprechauns. Besides, it's not like I WANT to have sex with those two or anything... That would just be weird. Kinda hot... but weird.

Hmmm...

What was I doing before I got distracted?

*1 NEW PICTURE MESSAGE*

"Oh yeah... hot redhead."

I open the attached pic file and I'm pretty sure it's a good thing I'm alone. We're talking INSTA-WET panties. This bitch just sent me a pic of her lady bits and let me tell you... I WANT. Unblemished skin, smooth, and most definitely wet. Is she trying to kill me or something? Has she no idea what I'm thinking about doing right now?

Even as I sit and stare, my hand has started a journey down my own body that I have NO INTENTION of stopping. I pause in my actions to look at the door to make sure I locked it; just in case my Mom or Dad get home and decide it's time to talk to the teenager about her day.

It's locked.

Excellent.

My hand resumes its course down my stomach towards the itty, bitty, red shorts I had on... 'I'm SO glad I wax religiously.'

I bite my bottom lip and my fingers come into contact with warm, wetness, and just as I'm about to circle my aching clit... my phone start playing Three Days Grace. I Hate Everything About You seems quite fitting for how I feel towards whoever is on that phone right now. So, I grunt, remove my hand from my shorts, and answer.

"This better be good, Tubbers, or I will chop off that bootylicious ass of yours and mount it to my wall. What do you want?"

"Wow. Someone needs to get laid. Hello to you to, S. I just wanted to see if you had a particular time frame for Rach and I to come over on Friday... but, if you need more time to yourself, I can always call back later."

"Shut the fuck up. I can even HEAR the smirk in your voice," I sigh and scrub a hand over my face before seriously contemplating my answer. "How about 2 or 3 pm? That way the parentals will be well on their way out of town and maybe I can get Puck to drop by with some alcohol. Any requests, Madam?"

"You know I'm a whiskey girl, S. There was no need to even ask. As for Rachel... we both know she's a lightweight so maybe a small bottle of Belvedere and a 6-pack of mango wine coolers?"

I can feel my face breaking out into a wide smile. It's so GOOD to be devious. "So, I take it you're totes gonna cross off group sex from your bucket list? I mean, I'm flattered and all but... I'm not sure I'm down for getting THAT close to either of you... like EVER."

"Wow. I didn't mean that at all but, I forgot how incredibly bro-like your mind can be... so I'll disregard that statement. Next question, we getting take-out or are you planning on channeling your inner Rachel Ray for us again? I DO love your cooking, S."

I sit up in my seat and gaze at the nails on my right hand as I reply, "That depends. What's in it for me? And don't tell me watching you and the Littlest Petshop reject mack on my living-room couch all weekend. I'd rather have back to back gyno appointments."

I can hear Quinn sigh heavily on the other line and I smile slightly at what I'm sure is her rolling her eyes at my comment. Quinn can be so predictable some times.

After my ridiculously tame conversation with Quinn, I decide not to even bother with trying to get myself off. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to be a pubescent teenage boy tomorrow.

For now, I think I'll gets my Disgaea on. PS2 can be very therapeutic when you need to kill things.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**I'm very happy to present you with the next chapter of Catfished. I fully intend to dig a little deeper into Santana's situation with the mysterious 'C' in the next chapter so, bear with me a little while longer.**

**Thank you to those who haven't abandoned ship yet. I will do my best not to disappoint.**

**Here's the disclaimer... I don't own Glee or any of others, blah, blah, blah. Please don't sure.**

**Okay, please enjoy Chapter 7 of Catfished!**

* * *

I'm in the process of killing some zombies on the battlefield when my phone beeps to announce a new message. I sigh and check to make sure none of my characters are in any imminent danger before I reach behind me to grab my device to check it.

*1 PICTURE MESSAGE AND 1 NEW VIDEO*

"Huh. This chick is either really horny or really desperate to be sending me so many pics without receiving any from me in return."

I open the first message and I'm SO glad I wasn't drinking anything. This can't possibly be what I think it is...

I back out of the video and double check the sender and sure enough... it's from one, Rachel Berry.

I open the message back up and my eyebrows are most definitely lost in my hairline as I watch a video of Berry laying back on her bed with her legs spread for her camera and two fingers buried into her pussy and thrusting away.

"Wow. I didn't think the Midget had it in her," I murmur to myself before biting my bottom lip. Who knew she could

Now, the friend thing to do would be to delete the message and text Frodo to let her know her pic didn't reach its target audience OR... I could save the video, forward the original to Q, and tease them both mercilessly about the whole thing.

Decisions, decisions.

The even better option would be to call Berry and harass her about her Paris Hilton impersonation and see how long it takes for her head to explode.

Well, I'm absolutely gonna call the missing Von Trapp child to tell her about her faux-pas but first...

I turn back to my TV to save my game before turning everything off then I lay back against the pillows piled high on my bed and snake a hand into my shorts while restarting the video with the other. 'I'm only human and I'm not gonna deny that watching Berry ring her own bell is hot.'

As Rachel fucks herself under the watchful eye of her webcam, my fingers become slippery in my juices as my body reacts to her moans.

'Fuck. She's really getting into it,' I think to myself as I start rubbing my clit in earnest.

My breathing starts to pick up as I stare at the shorter brunette's fingers disappearing into and out of herself with increasing speed.

"Jesus..."

My fingers are so slick that I have a hard time keeping on my clit so I decide to slip two fingers lower and enter my own pussy as Rachel's face contorts in pleasure on the small screen in my hand.

'God, this is so many different kinds of fucked up,' I admit to myself as my fingers thrust deeper into my slit; a small gasp slipping past my lips as I curl my fingers upward to massage my G spot.

I begin to thrust a bit faster and harder as I hear Berry's moans get louder on screen and I watch through half-lidded eyes as her hips raise up into the air, her fingers moving faster and faster.

I feel the all familiar coil in the pit of my stomach getting tighter my own body reacts to the other brunette's golden tan body undulate before my eyes.

"Oh f-fuck," I moan loudly as my own hips thrust upwards to meet my fingers as they piston inside my pussy.

Just as Rachel reaches her orgasm, I feel my own cresting too.

I drop my phone next to me on the bed and bring my other hand down into my shorts in order to circle clit quickly, getting lost in the sensations as I cum.

"God DAMNIT!"

My body thighs quake a bit as I ride out my orgasm then pull my hands out of my shorts and let them drop to my sides.

"Okay. Maybe I won't tell Tiny about THAT but, I'm still gonna give her shit about sending me that video."

'I can't believe I just masturbated to Berry masturbating...' I smirk as I lay on my bed and stare up at the ceiling.

Once I've caught my breath, I decide it's probably a good idea to raid the fridge downstairs before making my phone call. I'm starving.

* * *

Bouncing downstairs while humming to myself, I contemplate my options for dinner.

"Let's see... I can either be lazy and order in or... I could try that shrimp fettuccine recipe I got from Blaine last week."

As I check the cupboards and freezer to see if I even HAD the ingredients for the pasta dish, I wonder what Q would think if she knew I rubbed one out to her girlfriend tonight.

I absentmindedly start a pot of boiling water before I set down the package of noodles then walk over to the refrigerator to get the broccoli and shrimp to add to the dish.

While I wait for the opportunity to toss in the pasta noodles, I sit at the island in my kitchen to contemplate what happened upstairs early and also the conversation with Quinn from the other day.

'What are my feelings for the little troll? Am I really crushing on her like Q seems to think or is it just my inner teenage boy reacting to nubile flesh, regardless of who it is?'

I'm kinda hoping its the latter because I'm not at ALL prepared to deal with any actual feelings for Rachel Berry.

I'm STILL trying to get over the fact that she and Q-Ball are bumping uglies on a regular basis and how she dresses like an extra in Mary Poppins.

'Should I even tell either of them what I did? I mean, it was serious creeper like behavior being channeled upstairs and I'm not too fond of the lecture I'm sure Thumbelina will give me about encroaching on hers and Quinn's privacy or some shit like that.'

I sigh and get up to finish making my dinner once I hear the water bubbling on the stove.

It also dawns on me that I haven't checked the other message on my phone but I shake my head against the urge to open it as well to find out what it was.

"I'm just gonna wait until tomorrow to check that other message or say anything to Berry about the video. Yeah. Too much shit to process right now and I needs to gets my eat on. Those bitches and dealing with my crazy... can wait."

After finishing the dish and plating my first portion, I head into the living-room to sit on the couch and watch a movie on Netflix.

I shove a couple forkfuls of shrimp and pasta into my mouth as I queue up an episode of Sherlock Holmes.

"Come on, Benedict Cumberbatch. Dazzle me with your awesome."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update. Life has, once again, gotten in the way of my creative process. But! Now I'm back and here is the next chapter of Catfished. **

**Thank you for those who have remained patient with me. I intend to crank out another chapter this week; Friday at the latest.**

**For those of you who were wondering what happened to Santana's flirtation with her internet honey... this chapter and the next should put things into better perspective. **

**F****or those who are looking forward to more polyamory action... that's coming too. Just have a bit more patience with me. I'm almost there. If there is anything you'd like to see happen in this story or future stories, feel free to PM me. I'd love to hear from y'all. **

**Anyway... the disclaimers. **

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters. **

**I just have a twisted imagination.**

* * *

_**Friday morning**_

Some dream sequences can be totes horrible but... other times, like this morning, they can have you waking up with a smile on your face.

Who knew a dream about being the center of a sexy harem could be so... intense.

Okay.

Let me back up the truck and start by saying this...

Reading The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty for going to bed a day after watching one of your friends pet her kitty on your phone... not always the best way to keep the sex dreams at bay.

It's DEFINITELY not helping me deal with the fact that I chose not to tell the tiny dancer that her one-woman show didn't reach her target audience but still had an audience. I don't know how being in this house with them over the weekend is going to pan out.

I will say this...

I totes have more respect for Berry now that I've seen what she's working with. I understand, now, why Quinn is so reluctant to piss the midget off. Wanky.

Anyway, back to my harem dream.

So, like, I was laying in a large bed and Quinn, Rachel, and 'C' attached to various locations on my body. Q and I were joined at the lips, and I wonder if she's as good with her tongue as my dream made her out to be. Berry was all over my breasts and nipples like they held the elixir of life... Dear God, I hope she's like that in reality because I'm sure Q would enjoy what mind conjured up. 'C' had her tongue on my clit and her fingers so far inside my pussy that I was SURE she was gonna get me pregnant from the way my inner muscles sucked her in repeatedly.

Shit, just thinking about it now makes my sleep shorts wet.

I bite my bottom lip and slowing run my left hand up my thigh and play along the hem.

Should I really go for it again?

I mean, I've already masturbated to Berry's amateur sex tape and you'd have to be dead and blind not to see how sexy Quinn can be when she's determined to get her way. Though... the more I allow myself to use my best friends as sexy-time touch material... the more it's starting to freak me out. I DON'T wanna end up being THAT friend.

The sad, pathetic friend who can't get past the obvious relationship going on WITHOUT her. The one who spends her evenings living vicariously through someone else's sex life.

Yeah.

Let's NOT become that bad off... shall we?

Why not think more about 'C' since you now know what she looks like?

I mean, if she looks as good in person as her pictures make her out to be, I'd have no problem bending that pert little ass of hers over my couch and worship at the altar of her pussy.

Jesus! That reminds me... I better check out that other message that popped up the other day.

I groan in a not-so-sexy way and reach over towards my nightstand to pick up my phone. I swipe the screen to unlock it, go to my email and see that, yes, I DID skip over another message from my internet chica.

Dios mio! Not her too!

There, on my screen is another video, thank God this one is actually FOR me, of 'C' working that pert little ass of hers to one of my favorite songs... Toyfriend by Wynter Gordon and David Guetta.

That sneaky little bitch.

**I see you lookin', yeah, you lookin' over my way.**

**I'm gonna leash you up and put you into my cage.**

**Teach you how to touch me, baby, how to say my name.**

**Bet that you never had nobody that'll give it to you this way.**

**I wanna...**

**Put you in my closet.**

**I wanna...**

**Play 'til I'm exhausted.**

**I wanna...**

**Come, come, baby,**

**C****ome be my toyfriend,**

**Let me play with you.**

**Come, come, baby,**

**Come be my toyfriend, **

**'Til I'm through with you.**

**Let me play with you,**

**Let me play with you, **

**Let me play with you, **

**Let me play with you, **

**Bounce.**

And bounce she did... for the duration of the song.

Oh God... If I wasn't wet before, I sure as hell am NOW.

I watch as this sexy red-head pops, locks, and gets low... all while wearing what appears to be the smallest set of red with black lace lingerie I've ever seen and... she's fucking SINGING ALONG!

Her voice is pretty sexy too. A bit higher than mine in pitch nor as husky but, smooth as silk and soothing in a way.

My eyebrows shoot up as she turns her back to the camera and starts popping her ass to the beat while smirking over her shoulder at the camera... ME.

Wanna know the best part about all of this?

Since I've recently allowed myself to think outside with box with 'C', there is no need to feel guilty about rubbing one out to THIS!

Hells yes! The shorts are coming off and my aching clit is gonna get some relief from that damn dream!

I stop the video to shimmy out of my sleep shorts. I turn behind myself to plump up my pillows so I can lay against them comfortably. I lay back and spread my legs as wide as possible, pick up my phone and re-start the video with my right hand while my left drops down between my thighs.

"Fuck. This isn't gonna take long."

* * *

I'm already so wet that my fingers are slipping around my clit and entrance while I watch 'C' dancing for me on video. I can feel the heat in my face and body threatening to consume me as I insert two fingers into myself.

My head falls back into the pillows as my fingers stroke all my sensitive places and the phone falls from my right hand, forgotten, as I really get into what I'm feeling. The song continues playing in the background as I whimper and hump myself into a sweaty stupor.

'God DAMN this feels good. I'm so glad I decided to just go for broke.'

I gasp loudly as I curl my fingers upward and rub against my g-spot; my other hand dropping down to rub my clit in small, quick circles. I can feel the coiling in my lower abdominal muscles and the wet, slick sounds of my fingers... this is definitely gonna be a good orgasm.

I can feel it.

I'm almost there.

I bite my bottom lip out of habit and moan as I get closer to the edge.

Apparently, I'm so invested in what I'm doing that I'm unaware of the time. I don't hear the sounds of feet coming up the stairs or the sound of my door opening.

What I DO hear is the sound of Rachel's shriek and Quinn's muttered"Oh my God" just as my orgasm crashes over me and my hips raise up into the air, giving both girls an unobstructed view of my pussy... and the two fingers thrusting furiously.

Sadly, I can't seem to stop myself from moaning again, rather loudly, or keep my hips from chasing my fingers as I ride out the rest of my high.

So, once the proverbial dust has settled, I find myself staring into one pair of super surprised brown eyes and one pair of lustful hazel...

Oh, and did I mention that my fingers are still inside myself during this lovely little stand-off?

Yeah.

This conversation is going to be brutal.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here we go again... another chapter and more random. I seem to be getting stranger and stranger as the days wear on. **

**I never thought that I'd be writing a story like this but y'all wanna know something? **

**I TOTALLY ENJOY THIS! **

**I think this is gonna be a thing for me for a long time. All the encouragement from your readers makes this story easy to continue. Well, that and the seeming endless amounts of chocolate it takes to complete a chapter and my super overactive imagination. Hahaha. **

**Either way, I'm happy to be writing. **

**Anyway... enough about me. I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I'm just random and like to play house with Quinn, Santana, and Rachel in my mind. It keeps me young. **

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, Santana! Do you have any idea how inappropriate it is for you be doing that in broad daylight?! I think I'm going blind. Oh God... I wish I can un-see what I just saw. My delicate sensibilities. QUINN! Do something about this... I need water and to get as far away from... I gotta go."

And out goes Berry, still mumbling to herself about propriety and indecency while waving her hands wildly.

Quinn just smirks at me from the doorway as her girlfriend retreats from the room.

"So, S... Do I even WANNA know what the cause of your little show was? Or should I just tell Rachel you had an out of body experience?"

She walks over to me and sits down at the foot of my bed while slowly crossing a leg over the other and raising her eyebrow at me.

I can't stop the gasp that comes out of my mouth when I yank my fingers out of myself and glare at her the best way I can while covering my lower body with my blankets before responding to her.

"Har har, 16 and pregnant. I wasn't paying attention to the time and apparently my door wasn't locked so what can ya do. It's also not my fault that you two seem to be allergic to knocking on doors before entering someone else's bedroom, anyway, so I have NO sympathy for Berry getting an eyeful of my sexy," I say while reaching over to my nightstand to retrieve a bottle of sanitizer and squirt a bit into my hands to rid them of my juices before putting it back.

Quinn's watchful eyes take in my every move and I could swear I saw her lick her lips momentarily while I applied the solution to my hands slowly before dropping the crossed leg to the floor with a thud.

Before I can comment, her facial expression changes to one of seeming indifference.

"Hmm. I'm not trying to excuse her outburst or our untimely arrival. I was actually amused by your flexibility. I've never seen you use moves like that in Cheerio practice, Santana. I think you've been holding out on me."

I raise my own eyebrow at Quinn and smirk while waving away her comment with my, now clean, hand dismissively then drop it to the bed at my side.

"I don't need to explain myself to you or the tiny dancer, Quinnifer. I hope the midget learns a lesson about barging into other people's personal space like that and I'm ain't gonna pretend to be embarrassed about enjoying my private time in my own room. She can stew for alls I care."

Quinn tilts her head to the side and regards me with a strange expression before giving me a small smile.

"I'm sorry that we busted into your room without announcing ourselves but, in our defense, neither one of us thought you'd be in here fucking your own brains out either so I'd say we're at an impasse. Wouldn't you, S?"

She uses a hand to play with the blankets near my right hand before flicking my fingertips playfully and I roll my eyes while slapping her hand away.

"I admit to nothing, Q. What do you two here so early, anyway? I thought the plan was that you took come by later this afternoon so we could get our crazy on this weekend?"

Quinn leans back on her hands and sighs while looking up at the ceiling before replying.

"Well, Rach wanted to drop by and ask you if there were any things we should pick up for you at the store today before we came over tonight. I tried to explain to her that a phone call would be just as effective as a visit but she went on and on about how you'd probably forget something important and it would be better to come by and talk to you in person in order to get a more accurate grocery list. You know Rachel."

I nod my head and smirk because I know exactly how long that conversation must have lasted and I almost feel bad for Q... ALMOST.

"Grocery list? I swear, Berry is an old woman from the 50's that's been given a second chance at adolescence or something. You know what to get for me at the store, Q. I trust you to knows what I wants," I say in a low voice while wiggling my eyebrows at the sexual innuendo.

I'm rewarded with a blush and a playful glare.

"Don't start with me, Santana. I just saw more of your anatomy than I EVER thought I would. I'm still trying to process what I'm feeling right now. Don't make me call my girlfriend back in here so she can lecture you on flirting with other people's significant others."

I stick my tongue out at Quinn and lean forward to tap her on the nose with a finger before pointing behind her towards my dresser.

"You were more fun BEFORE you were tamed by the shrew, Q. Now... go fetch my sweats so we can go downstairs and I's can do damage control with the hobbit."

Shouldn't have gotten so close to Quinn because I can smell her perfume, jasmine and lavender, and my pupils dilate slightly. I can see that Quinn hasn't completely gotten over her arousal at seeing me with my fingers caught in the "cookie jar" so we end up staring at each other for a few charged moments before she slowly pulls back and gets up to walk over to my dresser. She grabs a pair of black drawstring sweats, tosses them at me, then makes her way over to the door.

"Oh, and Quinn? Do us both a favor and stop acting like you didn't wish your were the one between my legs earlier. We both know better than to lie to one another. We may not always see eye to eye but, we both know the score here... and let Berry know she's not as good of an actress as she pretends to be. If you two ever wanna play, all you have to do is ask."

Quinn stares at me with a blank face for a moment before slowly allowing a lop-sided smile to appear.

"I'm gonna go calm my girlfriend down so please, try not to get sucked into another round while we're in the living room, Santana."

She winks at me while opening the door to leave the room, the sound of her husky chuckle ringing in my ears even after the door closes.

I throw my covers back, get up and put on my sweats while sighing loudly.

"Yep. I'm DEFINITELY gonna need to make sure I lock my door from now on," I mutter to myself while heading into the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay people. We've made it to chapter 10!**

**Things are about to get very interesting in this story so please, bear with me for a bit. **

**I don't intend to drag this out but, who knows... Please continue to read and review so I know I haven't lost any of you along the way. Hahaha.**

**As usual, I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I just have a seriously overactive imagination and a ridiculously long memory.**

**Alright, enough of my yammering... Here's Chapter 10**

* * *

After brushing my teeth and trying to come up with words to tell Rachel so I don't spend the rest of the afternoon listening to her lecture me locking my door and telling people ahead of time when I need 'personal time'... like she has ANY say in what I do in my OWN HOUSE.

Yeah. That conversation is gonna be fun.

I COULD just shame her into keeping her abnormally large mouth shut by telling her that I received her little sex tape instead of Quinn but, I DEFINITELY don't wanna have to explain why I didn't immediately say anything to her about it when I first got it.

Well... Maybe I'll just ignore everything that comes out of her mouth and just focus on what to say to 'C' in response to her wanky home video.

Speaking of the devil, my phone buzzes to let me know I have another message so I head over to my bed and pick it up to check who sent it.

**Puck:** Hey lesbro, got ur drank. Shud I stop by now or l8ter?

Oh yeah... kinda forgot about that.

I asked Puck to get alcohol for the weekend.

**Santana:** You might as well drop by now and gives me my drinks. Q and the Hobbit are already here so you can chill for a bit if you'd like too. Don't be an ass and invite any of the other rejects from Glee. I can only handle so much crazy in my living room at one time.

**Puck: **Aww. Cum on, hot mama. U know u can trust me. I'll b there soon.

I grimace at Puck's last text cause, eww then head out of my room and downstairs to inform the other two that we'd be getting our drank on shortly.

Well, I WAS gonna say something those two but, as I started to turn the corner from my hall into the living room, I could hear the distinct sound of lips smacking and Rachel moaning softly.

Or was it Quinn?

I don't know. All I know is that I decided NOT to be a creeper and watch them so, I changed course and walked into my kitchen instead.

I walked to the fridge and opened the door to grab a bottle of water for the time being and heard my phone ring. It was the sound of flowers blooming which could only mean one thing...

C was texting me directly.

I pulled my phone from my back pocket and swiped the screen to see the message with one hand while the other put the bottle of water down on the counter.

_Fuck. Drinking water can wait. I need to know what this beezy has sent me... now._

* * *

**C:** Hey, sexy. Did you get the video I sent you?

I was gonna wait to ask, thinking maybe you'd message me first but... I got impatient. I hope I didn't overstep my bounds with you. I know you said you wanted to take things slowly and I want to respect that.

I just... I heard that song and I couldn't help myself. Sometimes, I just want to be right there beside you so I can hold you in my arms and dance like that for you for real. Ya know?

I think about you all the time.

Especially now that I know what you look like.

Has anyone told you how beautiful you are, baby?

Well, I'm sure they HAVE. I mean, how could they NOT?

You're gorgeous.

Anyway, I just wanted you to know that the video was sent with all of the best of intentions.

Well, kinda.

I mean, it was either that or a video showing what you DO to me. God, sometimes just the thought of you makes me so wet.

It's unfair.

I just want you to see how crazy you make me but, I figured I'd save something like that for a later date, baby.

Like when you DON'T have company over?

Maybe then we could... have a little fun together?

But, yeah... I'm gonna stop babbling now.

I'm sure you have a lot of other things to do today since your friends are coming over.

Text me back when you get the chance? I'd love to talk to you later today, if you can fit me in ;p

* * *

After reading the message, I slowly put my phone down in order to open the water bottle and take a drink... cause I totes need it right now.

_Oh fuck... _

_I need a drink. Where the HELL is Puck?_

I'm still staring at my phone on the counter when Q and Rachel walk into the kitchen.

"You alright there, S? You look like someone told you they saw a dog wheeling around the mall on a skateboard while speaking French or something..."

I shake my head and quickly close out the chat screen from C.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Just... still kinda groggy, ya know?"

Quinn nods slowly at me like she doesn't quite believe me and Rachel is trying very hard NOT to make eye contact with me.

That's funny so I smirk and change how I'm standing to my normal stance, weight on one foot, knee bent, and arms crossed over my chest.

"What's wrong, Thumbelina? My eyes are higher up, ya know. Join the conversation like a normal human or people will figure out you aren't one of us."

That worked because she makes eye contact with me and glares. My smirk grows in size when I wink at her and she blushes.

Wanky.

I'm just about to make another comment when my doorbell rings, signaling Puck's arrival.

"Oh yeah. Puck's here with our alcohol and I told him he could hang for a bit so... behave. No macking in front of the boy or he'll NEVER shut up."

Both Quinn and Rachel roll their eyes at me before Quinn responds, her eyebrow raising.

"You're telling us this like we don't already know how much of a sleaze he can be..."

I grin wolfishly at her while walking out of the kitchen towards the door backward, "Well... you did sleep with him before hooking up with the Hobbit. I just thought I'd remind you in case you forgot yourself and went for round two."

Q just glares at me as I turn to open the door for Puck and he saunters in with two large bags clinking in his hands.

"What's up, my sexy women! The Puckasaurus has arrived with your beverages. Feel free to give you thanks in the form of kisses anytime."

"Noah, don't be a putz," Rachel says with a small smile on her face while taking one of the bags from him as heading into the kitchen, the boy following after her with the other bag.

Quinn and I exchange looks at Rachel's words while walking into the kitchen after the other two in order to see what Puck brought.

Both he and Rachel start taking items out of the bags and I see that he remembered my tequila as well as Quinn's whisky and Rachel's wine coolers.

I noticed he brought himself some beer as well... he would.

I went over to the cabinets and pulled out a couple of cups, looking at Q to see if she wanted the other cup or if I should put it back. She nodded so I put both cups on the counter then over to Rachel.

"You about ready to get this weekend under way, Tiny or should I not open a wine cooler for you yet?"

The small diva bites her bottom lip while thinking over my question, her eyes bouncing from my face to Quinn's, then Puck's before shrugging and smirking.

"Get me a drink, bartender. I think we've all earned a beverage after the last couple of hours."

Quinn and I look at each other again, smirking, and Puck raises both his eyebrows at us all, knowing he missed something.

"Why do I get the feeling I missed something awesome earlier," he asks with a small pout on his face.

I give him a condescending pat on the back before reaching over to twist the top off a wine cooler for Rachel and handing it over to her.

"You know better than to ask questions you'll never get the answers to, Puck."

"Yeah. We're not gonna tell you shit, Puckerman so get over it," Quinn comments while pouring both her and myself a mixed drink from out respective bottles.

He sighs and pops open one of his beers and walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room to hook up his phone to the speakers next to the bookcase by the TV.

"Yeah, yeah... I get it. No dicks allowed in the Vagina Monologues. Hey S, I'm gonna put on some Pandora... which station are we starting with?"

I look over at my girls and they both shrug while sipping their drinks so I turn back towards Puck and grin, "David Guetta. And... ya know how I said not to invite the other Gleeks? I think I've changed my mind. Let's have a REAL party!"

Rachel and Quinn both blink at other, not expecting me to be in such a good mood but smiling as they look at me.

I wiggle my eyebrows at them as I walk over to them, putting my arms over both their shoulders before saying in a lower voice so Puck can't hear, "That way, Rachie here can show me her dance moves and Quinn can keep score of who can tire who out first."

I grin again, all teeth when I see Rachel blush again and Quinn try to cover up her low moan with a cough.

"Santana, sometimes you're just as bad as Noah," Rachel huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest and taking another sip of her drink.

Quinn doesn't say anything but I can feel the back of her hand lightly graze my thigh and I raise my eyebrow at her to let her know her action didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, Tiny. If you only knew how GOOD my BAD can be, you'd stop pretending to object and just let me do my thing. Santana Lopez knows how to get shit done, baby girl. You're in the best hands possible... besides maybe Q-Ball's over here," I murmur before sliding away from them both to pick up my phone.

I, then, walk into the living room with Puck, letting my hips sway a bit more than necessary for my audience.

I hear Quinn mutter, "Fuck" as I plop down on the couch to start calling for a few pizzas to be delivered once people get there.

Once the food has been ordered and Puck tells me that people are on their way over, I re-open my conversation with C with the intent to respond.

* * *

**Snixx: **Hey babe. I totes got your video the other night and... OMG!

You're pretty damn sexy, chica.

I think we should definitely consider having fun with each other after my friends leave this weekend.

I'd LOVE to hear your voice again and maybe... listen to what you sound like when I do what I do to you?

Maybe I'll let you hear how your video affects me?

What do you say?

I'd like to see how wet I can make you sometime...

I MIGHT give you something nice in return.

We'll see.

Anyways, just wanted to hit you back so you'd know I wasn't ignoring you.

Ttyl, chica picante.

* * *

I'm pulled out of my phone when I hear the doorbell sound, signalling the arrival of some Gleeks.

It's most likely Kurt and Mercedes since they live the closest to me.

My assumption is confirmed when I hear Kurt's high tenor and Mercedes' laughter from the hallway so, I close my conversation and put my phone away in order to get up and be social.

"Hey, bitches! Welcome to Case Del Lopez! You two ready to gets your drinks on? There's tequila, whisky, and wine coolers in the kitchen. I hope you brought funds so I can send Puck on another beer run soon."

They both nod and hand Puck twenty bucks each while filing into my kitchen to pour themselves drinks.

Tina, Mike, and Artie are the next to show up and everyone settles in the living room with their drinks and starts talking among themselves, catching up about the past week.

Brittany arrives solo, biting her bottom lip while giving me an awkward hug before going to sit with Artie. He hands her the cup of alcohol that either Tina or Mike had given him earlier.

I sigh heavily and finish my drink quickly, trying avoid the look of pity on Quinn's face as she watches us both. She nudges the Rachel and leans down to whisper something in her ear. The brunette furrows her brow for a moment then nods slightly before turning and dragging Quinn into the kitchen for another drink.

Finn and Sam are the last to arrive, bringing more beer, a couple bottles of vodka, and orange juice in tow. I lead them into the kitchen to put things down, they make their own drinks and join everyone else in the living room.

Puck turns the music up louder after folks have had a few drinks and everyone helps move the couch over so they can start dancing along to the house beats slipping out of the speakers.

I look around the room after my third or fourth drink, I'm not EVEN counting, and notice Rachel backing it up on Quinn in the corner of the living room, the brunette's hands gripping tightly to the blonde's thigh and hip as she moves in ways similar to her video.

I make eye contact with Quinn and she bites her bottom lip and beckons me over, her eyes slightly glazed from alcohol already.

My intention is just to walk close to the couple and watch, not participate but Rachel is having none of that as she pulls me towards her. I look down into her eyes and her eyes are glazed over like Quinn's, her smirk widening as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her front.

Quinn slides her palms up and down Rach's sides and I watch as the small diva closes her eyes, completely lost to the drum and bass of the music playing in the room.

I look across the room to see if anyone is paying attention to us and make eye contact with Brittany from her perch on Artie's lap and... she does NOT look happy.

That makes me smirk and I shrug at her while placing my own hands over Q's as they land on Rachel's hips, deciding to just go with the flow.

The next track starts playing and I through my head back, barking out a laugh and Rachel starts singing along to the chorus...

**Come, come, baby...**

**Come be my Toyfriend, let me play with you.**

**Come, come, baby...**

**Come be my** **Toyfriend, 'til I'm through with you.**

**Let me play with you,**

**Let me play with you,**

**Let me play with you...**

My grip tightens on Rachel's waist when she looks me directly in the eyes and slowly licks her lips.

I bite my bottom lip to keep from groaning out loud and look up at Quinn, her hazel eyes were hypnotizing and rooting me to the spot.

Her hands moved from under my hands on Rach's hips and gripped mine to keep me swaying to the beat. She smirks and raises her eyebrow at me in silent challenge.

_Huh..._

_Guess it's gonna be a fun ni__ght after all..._


	11. ApologyChallenge

**A/N: ****This is most definitely against the rules, and I sincerely hope no one reports me for this but, I need to explain myself.**

**I know you were all hoping for another chapter update here but, I've come down with some wicked writer's block and I thought it best to keep y'all in the loop instead of leaving y'all in limbo. **

**Trust me, ****I'd love nothing more then to keep cranking out chapters for this story but, my brain has been tapping out for the last week any time I've tried to write. It's becoming increasingly irritating.**

**Don't worry, I FULLY intend to update this story as soon as I'm able to do so. But, in the meantime, please feel free to read and comment on the other stories I've written so far.**

**I'd like to keep writing as I deal with this writer's block because I believe this block is due to an overabundance of crazy in my brain. **

**So... I have a proposition for all you lovely people out there. **

**I am going to open myself up to writing prompts stories... FOR YOU!**

**I'm hoping to fuel my own imagination by becoming your fantasy writer for a bit. **

**If you have any ideas floating around in your heads and you'd like me to try my hand at making it into a one-shot or you just wanna see if I can write a plausible scenario for your prompts, shoot me a PM and I'll do my best to write them out.**

**I draw the line at BDSM, gore, or self-harm stories... just because they hit too close to home for me but, I may be persuaded to write on many other topics.**

**Consider this my apology for putting this story on hold 'til my crazy gets under control.**

**Thank you ALL for reading "Catfished". This is NOT the end of this story. **


End file.
